Valió la Pena
by RKAn
Summary: Ese momento cuando te preguntas si realmente tanto sufrimiento y sacrificio valió la pena, sobretodo si es por algo prohibido.
1. El Pino

Eran días como hoy cuando se preguntaba así mismo si realmente había valido la pena.

Se hallaba al costado de un viejo y poco transitado camino tratando de arreglar su camioneta que había empezado a echar humo a medio camino regreso a "casa", la habían comprado con mucho sacrificio y en su momento fue su corcel blanco con el que huyeron de su antigua vida pero resulto ser una porquería de vehículo, era raro cuando duraba mas de una semana sin descomponerse y siendo sinceros no la había podido vender porque simplemente nadie se animaba a comprar ese trozo de chatarra andante.

El joven castaño tenia medio cuerpo metido en el capo de la vieja camioneta tratando de encontrar el nuevo problema, se trataba de un chico de no mas de 21, alto, delgado y con el pelo algo largo además que se le notaba que no se había rasurado en un par de días. Iba vestido con un par de botas de trabajo, un viejo y roto pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta de leñador que lo protegía del leve frio que se sentía.

Maldición…-dijo fastidiado al no encontrar el nuevo fallo en su mal querida camioneta-¿Qué carajo te paso ahora?

Se rasco la cabeza quitándose su gorra de camionero tratando de comprender que es lo que debería hacer. Bufo fastidiado lisando su pelo hacia atrás dejando ver la marca de nacimiento tan particular que tenia en su frente.

Desde niño se avergonzaba de ella siempre tratando de ocultarla, gracias a ella los apodos y burlas a su persona eran cosa de todos los días. Incluso ahora en el taller donde trabajaba al menos una vez al día alguno de sus compañeros de faena lo señalaba burlón.

De hecho, hablando del trabajo, había sido un día muy pesado. Como el era el mas joven y nuevo en el taller le tocaba hacer los trabajos mas sucios y aburridos teniendo además que soportar las ordenes y burlas de los demás por ser el nuevo pero siendo lo peor de todo tener que lidiar con su jefe, el tipo era un pesado y al parecer tenia al chico como un mocoso citadino inútil teniéndolo de su mandadero además de que era el peor pagado del taller.

La verdad, para el, todos eran unos idiotas. El estaba muy seguro que era mas listo que cualquiera de ese pequeño y olvidado pueblo, el había tenido un gran potencial pudiendo hacer cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado, como su sueño de la infancia, ser un detective, pero… cuando tomo aquella decisión sabia muy bien que tendría que sacrificar muchas cosas, incluyendo sus sueños infantiles y conformarse con una vida común, si es que podría llamarse común a lo que vivía y con un trabajo estúpido como era ser ayudante de mecánico.

Ya fastidiado y cansado de perder el tiempo en algo que parecía imposible le dio una patada a la vieja camioneta en un intento de desahogarse.

¡Carajo!-grito al sentir la punzada de dolor por el golpe y empezando a cojear-¡Eres una maldita!

Se volvió a poner su gorra gruñendo molesto y se recargo en la camioneta tratando de recuperarse del golpe y a esperar a que alguien pasara para pedir ayuda.

Saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros ya casi vacía, tomo uno de sus últimos cigarrillos y lo encendió con el encendedor que ella le regalo.

Y así paso un rato, entretenido en terminar su vicio mientras miraba el paisaje.

Se encontraba en un camino rodeado de extensos campos con diferentes tipos de cultivos. Era un camino poco transitado y el sol estaba a un par de horas de ponerse.

Habían encontrado ese lugar al azar, tenían que huir a un lugar olvidado por el mundo, donde nadie los conociera y pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Vagaron por diferentes lugares durante un buen rato pero hace no mas de seis meses encontraron este pueblo, era uno de esos lugares rurales perdidos en el tiempo donde todo mundo se conocía.

Encontraron un pequeño lugar que se ajustaba a sus posibilidades y corrieron con mucha suerte al poder ambos encontrar trabajo. A el le sirvieron los talleres de mecánica que tuvo en sus años de escuela, además de que era muy listo y mientras a ella ser tan sociable y bonita le ayudo bastante.

Ya iba a encender su segundo cigarrillo cuando vio que a los lejos un auto se acercaba, suspiro aliviado, ya empezaba a anochecer y seguro ella empezaba a preocuparse.

Pero su alivio duro poco al notar que se trataba de la camioneta de su jefe.

El hombre al ver la camioneta anticuada del chico y a este haciéndole señas para que se detuviera a un costado del camino hizo que gruñera malhumorado.

Freno deteniéndose justo al lado donde el castaño le hacia señas.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto directo y con cara de pocos amigos sin apagar su vehículo.

El chico se empezó a rascar la cabeza algo incomodo, sabia que en el taller su vieja camioneta era la burla de todo el mundo además que su jefe no lo veía con los mejores ojos.

Bueno… no lo se la verdad-contesto avergonzado-llevo un rato intentando que al menos vuelva a encender pero no encuentro el problema.

El hombre que tenia pinta de tipo rudo, tatuajes en los brazos, con espeso bigote y con algo de sobrepeso bufo molesto. La vedad el chico había mostrado ser útil y servicial desde el primer día pero aun le faltaba mucho que aprender. Frunció el seño por idear una solución rápida.

Mañana lo vemos-dijo en tono molesto-le diré a uno de los chicos que venga con la grúa por tu carcacha-el chico se sonrojo apenado-sube a la parte de atrás que te llevo al pueblo.

El chico agacho la mirada algo avergonzado, no esperaba ese gesto de su jefe.

Si… gracias-la verdad, por alguna razón sentía su orgullo herido.

Fue a su vehículo por algunas de sus cosas empezando por su mochila donde tenia su cambio de ropa, tomo un par de fotos de ella que tenia guardadas en el cubre sol del lado del conductor, se aseguro de cerrar bien la puertas aunque dudaba mucho que alguien se interesara en algo tan feo como lo era su camioneta y finalmente se subió a la camioneta de su jefe.

Se acomodo y dándole unos golpecitos al vidrio que daba a la cabina le indico a su patrón que ya podían irse.

La verdad disfruto el aventón, tanto que aprovecha para fumarse otro cigarro. El lugar tenia un toque muy de película, con amplios campos de cultivos y al fondo se veían las casas y graneros donde vivían los dueños y encargados de esas tierras. Para el que nació y se crio en la ciudad ver un escenario así tenia su toque mágico.

Pero nada se comparaba a Gravity Falls…

Los veranos que paso en ese extraño pueblo fueron los momentos más felices de su infancia. Pasar las vacaciones en la cabaña de sus extraños tíos y convivir con los muy peculiares habitantes de aquel pueblo realmente fue increíble pero sobre todo apreciaba aquel lugar por que fue ahí donde todo comenzó… para bien o para mal. Al inicio tuvieron la idea de huir a aquel encantador lugar pero no era conveniente, seguro sus tíos estarían enterados de lo que hicieron y era mejor evitar los problemas…. Soltó un suspiro cansado con la idea de que tal vez nunca volverían a aquel mágico pueblo.

Al llegar al pueblo, que la verdad no tenia nada de especial siendo uno de los miles de puebluchos rurales perdidos en medio del país, su "piadoso" jefe lo dejo en la plaza principal, el chico en el fondo le caía bien pero tampoco era como para servirle de taxi aunque el chico tampoco quería que lo llevara y viera donde vivía.

Gracias-dijo el chico una vez que bajo de la camioneta-perdón por la molestia.

El hombro bufo fastidiado y se le quedo viendo con cara de enojado.

No importa-dijo notándosele molesto-mañana temprano te recojo aquí mismo y luego vemos que tiene tu basura.

El chico volvió a sentir vergüenza por ser el dueño de algo tan feo.

Y cualquier reparación que necesite te lo rebajo de tu paga-continuo el hombre.

El chico soltó el aire guardado algo fastidiado, de por si no ganaba mucho…

Si, entiendo… gracias-dijo tratando que no se le notara lo molesto por la idea.

Sin decir nada más el hombre piso el acelerador dejando al chico solo y con la idea de que el día realmente fue malo.

Miro a su alrededor, ya era de noche y los faros de luz del lugar ya estaban encendidos, había varias personas caminando por la plaza siendo las jóvenes parejas las que le llamaban la atención… no pudo evitar sonreír con la idea que en su próximo día libre la invitaría a pasar el día en el centro del pueblo como una pareja normal.

Empezó a caminar rumbo a su "casa", estaba algo lejos pero ahí no había taxis y el bus tardaba tanto en pesar que era mejor gastar ese tiempo yendo a pie.

La gente de aquel lugar parecía ignorarlo, para ellos el chico era muy raro aunque la chica, igualmente rara, era más agradable. Era gente muy pueblerina y para el era como viajar a otra dimensión… las mujeres acostumbraban a usar falda, siendo raros los casos las que usaban pantalón y parecía que todas compraban en la misma tienda de ropa, además, aquella chica que a los 25 no se hubiera casado era considerada una solterona. Los hombre vestían siempre con botas, pantalones de mezclilla y camisas a cuadros, casi todos llevaban bigote y barba y aquel hombre que no tuviera las manos callosas no era hombre.

Ellos terminaron encajando bien el lugar siendo aceptados sin mucho problema, sobre todo porque ella tenía un talento natural para ganarse a la gente y que nadie les preguntara como y porque terminaron ahí les facilito aun mas las cosas.

Al llegar donde el parque de trailers donde vivían no puedo evitar sentirse culpable apretando los puños por la sensación de odio así mismo que sentía.

El lugar era un basurero, las imitaciones de casas estaban lejos de ser de lo más agradable y vistoso del pueblo, los habitantes de esa zona estaban lejos de ser los vecinos más agradables y a cada rato tenían fallas con el agua y la luz.

Cada vez que veía ese lugar no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente valía la pena tantas penurias.

¡Oye chico!-oyó una ronca y molesta voz.

Al reconocer la desagradable voz solo cerro los ojos culpándose por ser tan idiota, se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

¡Te estoy hablando mocoso!-volvió a llamarlo.

Se trataba del encargado del lugar, un hombre obeso y calvo. Al ver llegar al chico salió hecho una furia de su remolque dispuesto a encarar al castaño, tanto así que no le dio vergüenza salir en ropa interior dándole un aspecto asqueroso.

Si…-dijo el chico girándose donde el feo sujeto, al verlo no pudo evitar poner una cara de asco.

¿Cuándo piensan pagarme?-pregunto sin pena el obeso.

El chico se mordió el labio, jamás en su vida pensó que tendría que darle cuentas a un tipo como ese.

Pronto-mintió-me pagan la próxima semana… y de ahí le pago.

El obeso se le quedo viendo no muy convencido.

Ya deben un mes-dijo todavía en tono molesto.

No se preocupe-dijo en tono conciliador-le tendré su dinero, se lo prometo.

El sujeto seguía sin fiarse.

Si se adeudan con otro tendré que echarlos de aquí ¿entiendes?-dijo apuntándolo con uno de sus grasientos dedos.

Si, entiendo-dijo agachando la mirada.

Bien-dijo bufando molesto y volviendo a su tráiler-y dile a tu novia que no ponga su ruido a todo volumen, ya varios se quejaron-dijo azotando la puerta al entrar.

El castaño bufo fastidiado, sentía que habían caído muy bajo.

Volvió a tomar rumbo a su "hogar" pensando que en como diablos terminaron así, si realmente valía sufrir todas estas penurias por algo que era mas que prohibido y si había forma de corregir todo aquello.

Pero al llegar a la puerta de su remolque, que era de hecho el mas iluminado por estar cubierto de luces de navidad que ella puso, con varias figuras infantiles pintadas a los costados, también obra de ella y con una música a todo volumen saliendo del viejo remolque recordó lo ultimo que le dijo el hombre obeso y que de hecho era la razón por la que estaban ahí.

En ese lugar ella era su novia y no su…


	2. La Estrella Fugaz

La música estaba tan alta que seguramente ella no lo oyó entrar.

Y efectivamente así fue, al entrar a su pequeño, muy pequeño, hogar la encontró en la zona de la cocina. Era un lugar muy reducido, la cocina y la sala eran una sola, un cuarto donde se quedaban y un baño básico.

Ella le daba la espalda distraída cocinando algo mientras se movía al son de la música.

La chica castaña era mas baja que el, delgada y de piel mas clara. Iba descalza, usaba un short de mezclilla y una playera blanca que era de el y que a ella le quedaba algo grande.

Cerro la puerta despacio para que aun no se diera cuenta de su presencia, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se acerco sigilosamente donde la chica. Se detuvo un momento a contemplarla, que ella moviera las caderas al son de la música y usando ese short hacían que el sonriera maliciosamente con un par de ideas en mente.

Pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho, noto que los pies descalzos de la castaña estaban bastante maltratados y con algunas ampollas, seguramente era por estar siempre de pie y yendo de aquí para allá en el restaurante donde trabajaba. Se modio el labio culpable y empezando a dudar de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio para luego girarse e ir donde el viejo radio estaba encendido. Antes de apagarlo volvió a mirarla, ella seguía moviéndose feliz mientras intentaba cocinar, no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, realmente era muy hermosa.

Al momento de apagar el radio el silencio se apodero del lugar, la castaña de inmediato se giro al ser tomada por sorpresa y al encontrarse al castaño frunció el ceño molesta.

¿Se puede saber donde estabas?-lo cuestiono molesta-ya me estabas preocupando.

El chico empezó a reír.

Pues no lo parecía-dijo entre risas acercándose donde ella-eres tan escandalosa que ya me dieron la queja.

El castaño puso sus manos en las caderas de ella acercándola a el para luego besarla, fue un beso suave y breve pues ella seguía con cara enojada.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-volvió a preguntarle.

El chico bufo fastidiado soltándola y yendo donde la estufa para ver la comida que ella preparaba.

Se volvió a descomponer-dijo mientras miraba con cierto miedo su futura comida, ella intentaba mejorar pero la verdad era una mala cocinera siendo el quien sufriera siempre sus intentos de cocinar-me dejo a medio camino cuando venia de regreso.

La cara de molestia que tenía paso a una de preocupación.

¿Viniste a pie desde allá?-pregunto tomándolo del brazo, el a girarse a verla no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

No… el señor Davies me dio un aventón-dijo para luego poner cara seria-dijo que mañana vería que diablos tiene ese vejestorio.

La castaña volvió a fruncir el ceño molesta.

No le digas así-dijo jalándole levemente la oreja-que le debemos mucho.

El castaño bufo fastidiado soltándose de su agarre y empezándose a quitar su abrigo.

Pero por eso no deja de ser un vejestorio-dijo yendo donde el viejo sillón de la sala desplomándose sobre el, aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy cansado, tanto física como mentalmente-dudo que podemos repararla esta vez-dijo sobándose el tabique de la nariz.

La castaña rodo lo ojos fastidiada, a veces el era demasiado negativo.

No te preocupes-dijo dándole la espalda y regresando donde las cacerolas dispuesta a servir la cena-el señor Davies es buen mecánico y con tu ayuda seguro la reparan.

Ahora fue el quien rodo los ojos fastidiado, a veces ella era demasiado positiva.

¿Y a ti como te fue?-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

Ella distraída sirviendo la cena se encogió de hombros.

Pues a mi me fue bastante bien-dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro y un par de platos con algo parecido a comida en cada mano-conseguí muchas propinas-dijo alegre.

El forzó una sonrisa, la idea que ella trabajara como camarera en un café donde asistían casi puros tipos rudos y con cara de maleantes obviamente no le agradaba.

Genial-dijo forzado mientras tomando el plato que ella le tendió.

Ella un sonriente se sentó a su lado dispuesta a empezar a cenar.

Hoy Lisa me enseño a cocinar salsa-dijo con un brillo en los ojos mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

El chico con ceño fruncido miraba su plato dudando si arriesgarse a probar eso.

¿Lisa?-pregunto mientras con su cuchara meneaba la cena sospechosa.

Si, acuérdate-dijo apenas entendible por tener la boca llena-el otro día te la presente.

Oh si, ya-dijo solo para seguirle la corriente.

Es buena cocinera-dijo la chica llenándose de nuevo la boca-y buena maestra también-dijo de nuevo apenas entendible.

El chico se le quedo viendo, ella era muy bonita, pero su personalidad alegre, infantil y optimista es lo que la hacia especial, fue por eso que se enamoro de ella, fue por eso que tomo aquella decisión.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y tomando algo de valor finalmente probó su cena y para su sorpresa, no estaba tan mal.

Así pasaron el resto de la cena, ella hablando hasta por los codos sobre su día mientras el solo la escuchaba.

La verdad no le prestaba mucha atención, había aprendido que era imposible seguirle el ritmo una vez que ella tomaba vuelo al hablar de algo además, para el, se veía tan hermosa cuando hablaba que se limitaba a mirarla sonriente y pensando que tal vez no fue tan mala decisión.

Al terminar la cena ella se la dedico a lavar los platos mientras el algo adormilado por estar lleno y cansado se recostó en el viejo sillón.

Sabes…-dijo ella con cierta duda mientras aun lavaba los platos-hoy llego un carta…

El solo gruño en voz baja, se estaba quedando dormido.

Era de Stan-dijo dándose la vuelta donde su "novio".

Al oír eso el chico de inmediato abrió los ojos enderezándose en su lugar y mirando con ceño fruncido a su "novia".

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto en tono molesto.

Stan nos envió una carta-repitió ella sobándose el brazo algo incomoda-llego hoy… solo pregunta como estamos y todo eso.

El chico solo frunció aun mas el ceño sitiándose molesto por lo que oía.

¿Cómo sabia donde enviarla?-´pregunto poniéndose de pie y caminado aun con cara de molesto donde ella-¿Cómo dio con nosotros?

Yo… bueno… puede ser que les haya marcado hace un par de semanas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sabia lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?!-grito muy molesto-¡¿sabes lo que puede pasar?!

Ahora fue ella quien frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida.

No me tienes que gritar-dijo seria-no seas tan paranoico.

¡Claro que debo serlo!-dijo agitando los brazos molesto-sabes muy bien que…

¡Si lo se!-lo interrumpió-¡no me tienes que decir algo que ya se!

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, el respiraba de manera agitada por el coraje mientras ella le sostenía la mirada desafiante.

Eres una imprudente-volvió a arremeter.

Yo confió en ellos-contesto de inmediato-solo quieren saber si estamos bien.

Hubo un rato de silencio donde el empezaba a calmarse.

¿Por qué?-pregunto simple.

La castaña soltó un suspiro cansado agachando la mirada.

Solo quería saber como se encontraban…-contesto apenada-además… quería saber si sabían algo de mamá y papá.

Al escuchar eso, el enojo del chico empezó a disminuir sintiendo un vacío en su estomago.

Te dije que es muy arriesgado-dijo el ya más calmado.

La chica aun con mirada gacha se acerco a su "novio".

Lo se-dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de el-solo que los extraño.

El solo se mordió el labio, de nuevo la duda lo invadía. Tuvo el gesto de abrazar a su "novia".

Permanecieron un rato así hasta que finalmente el decidió decir algo.

Lo siento…-por alguna razón se vio obligado a decir eso.

Ella aun rodeada por los brazos de el volvió a fruncir el ceño al oír eso.

¿De que hablas?-pregunto soltándose de su agarre y mirándolo a los ojos.

Mabel… yo…-empezó algo apenado tratando de escoger bien las palabras que iba a decir-esto esta mal… y no lo digo solo por… "eso"… que de por si es malo… pero nuestras vidas no deberían ser así… tu no debería vivir en un lugar así-dijo empezando a mover un dedo de su mano señalando todo el lugar-tu no mereces nada de esto… tu deberías estar en casa con nuestra familia… no aquí… no así… no conmigo.

La chica lo miraba seria.

Esto es mi culpa-continuo el-no soy capaz de darte algo mejor… arruine tu vida… fui un estúpido al proponerte esto… perdóname.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, el agacho la mirada avergonzado mientras ella aun lo miraba atenta con semblante serio.

Al menos hasta que finalmente ella soltó un bufido divertido empezando a reír.

Si serás tonto-dijo entre risas siendo ella ahora quien lo abrazara.

El chico estaba algo sorprendido por esa reacción.

No tienes porque disculparte-dijo separándose de el pero sin dejar sujetarlo y volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos aun sonriente-yo no te culpo de nada ni me arrepiento de nada.

El castaño sintió mariposas en el estomago.

Pero tú dijiste…-

Que extrañe algunas cosas no significa que me arrepiento, tonto-dijo ella rodando lo ojos divertida.

El chico se quedo sin palabras.

Dipper… yo te amo-dijo en tono suave-se que esto se ve mal… pero la verdad soy muy feliz-dijo con amplia sonrisa-porque finalmente estoy junto a ti como siempre quise estarlo… por favor nunca dudes de eso.

La castaña se puso de puntillas y lo beso suave y brevemente en los labios.

El castaño tardo en reaccionar, pero al final sonrió volviéndola a besar mas apasionadamente.

Tal vez era algo prohibido, tal vez no era la mejor vida… pero valía la pena con tal de estar a su lado.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos, soy el autor… XD**_

 _ **Bien este es el one-shot que les había dicho, aunque luego se convirtió en una historia de dos partes pero ahora resulta que ya estoy pensando en el tercer capitulo… no estoy muy seguro de eso pero… quien sabe XD**_

 _ **Sobre el final de mi historia anterior, bueno, admito que fue algo forzado y que lo deje muy abierto con muchos cabos sueltos… pero eso último lo hice con cierta intención…**_

 _ **Y de paso les aviso que ya esta en trabajo una nueva historia… La Estrella Fugaz iluminara al legado de El Pino.**_

 _ **Me despido mis queridos desconocidos.**_


	3. La Cita

Era un bonito día, una hermosa y pacifica tarde de domingo, cosa que era aprovechado por los habitantes del pequeño y olvidado pueblo.

No era como en las grandes ciudades donde esos días existía un gran bullicio en los enormes centros comerciales, con cines repletos de gente a un punto que era imposible respirar y con un terrible trafico que a cualquiera le podría provocar una migraña.

No, en los pequeños pueblos como este, estas pequeñas tardes era aprovechadas, claro también para pasar un rato agradable, pero de una manera muy distinta.

Las plazas publicas, a diferencia de las ciudades que estaban en aparente abandono, contaban con una buena cantidad de gente aprovechando el tiempo agradable, sobretodo la plaza principal donde las personas mayores se encontraban sentadas en las bancas en agradables charlas recordando aquellos tiempos, los niños que disfrutaban de juegos que un niño moderno de ciudad sin duda desconocería y con parejas de diferentes edades recorriéndola o aprovechando una banca desocupada para charlas y coqueteos.

Los negocios alrededor de la plaza igualmente gozaban de un buen flujo de gente, desde una heladería que le vino bien este clima cálido pero agradable hasta un viejo cine que solo solía pasar alguna película de moda y el resto de la cartelera la ocupaban algunas películas clásicas.

Y también había un pequeño pero bastante agradable restaurante, donde se podía comer de forma tranquila un muy agradable menú. Contaba con un grupo de mesas en el exterior dando hacia la plaza haciendo de la experiencia de comer ahí aun mas agradable.

Era en una de esas mesas donde una joven pareja disfrutaba de su comida. El domingo, para fortuna de ambos, era su día de descanso de sus respectivos trabajos. Usualmente se la pasaban ese día libre en el remolque que por ahora llamaban hogar viendo tv o películas, pero este día la chica fue la que tuvo la iniciativa de salir y a pesar de que no parecía muy convencido, al final su… "novio" acepto.

La chica que comía un plato de espagueti, iba vestida con un nuevo pantalón de mezclilla, un par de tenis algo ya usados y una bonita blusa rosa, además llevaba su largo pelo castaño recogido en una coleta.

El chico había pedido un hamburguesa pero a penas y la había tocado, vestía un viejo pantalón de mezclilla y un par de botas de trabajo. Una playera negra y sobre esta un chaleco de mezclilla completaban su vestimenta, sin olvidar una vieja gorra de camionero que rara vez se quitaba en publico.

El estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la plaza. Tenía un semblante serio y aunque trataba de no prestarles mucha atención siempre terminaba enfocándose en las otras parejas que se hallaban en el lugar. Su "novia" que consumía su comida de una forma bastante… poca educada se le quedo viendo al notar la actitud seria que este tenia.

Se ta va a enfrar la comada-dijo ella con la boca llena de espagueti pero con ceño fruncido.

El, que pareció sacado de un trance, se enfoco en su "novia" con ceja levantada. Ella tenía cara de molesta pero con las mejillas llenas de comida y con manchas de salsa alrededor de la boca. No pudo evitar reír levemente.

No hables con la boca llena-le dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta-serás mal educada-dijo empezando a limpiar la cara de su pareja.

La chica no cambio su semblante, mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras el la limpiaba. Cuando el termino, ella finalmente trago la comida que mantenía en la boca pero manteniendo la mirada de molesta hacia su "novio".

¿En serio es tan desagradable salir debes en cuando?-dijo bastante molesta-eres tan amargado que hasta se te olvida el hambre.

El no supo si sentirse apenado o reírse por el regaño de su "novia".

Perdón Mabel-dijo el tomando su hamburguesa dispuesto a comer-solo que prefiero estar en… casa-dijo para después darle una mordida a su comida.

La chica bufo molesta, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero mirando hacia la plaza.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras el masticaba y tragaba. Incluso después de eso paso otro rato de silencio que el de inmediato dedujo que significaba que en serio ella estaba molesta. Soltó un suspiro cansado dispuesto a ver como lo solucionaba.

¿Qué pasa Mabel?-pregunto el.

La castaña lo miro un par de segundo para volver la vista hacia la plaza.

Nada-dijo aun con brazos cruzados.

El castaño rodó los ojos algo fastidiado.

Dime…-le suplico.

Yo debería ser la que te pregunte eso-contesto ella en tono molesta y sin mirarlo-¿a ti que te pasa?

¿A mi?-dijo el algo sorprendido.

¡Si!-dijo casi gritando y ahora si enfocándose en el-¡tu!

El chico castaño soltó un bufido como de molesto para después darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa. La chica solo acentuó más su cara de molestia. El masticaba de forma enérgica también algo molesto.

Sabes-dijo ella en cierto tono elevado-no entiendo… se supone que por eso venimos aquí… para poder salir y estar juntos sin ningún problema.

El castaño trago de forma apresurada al notar el volumen de voz poco prudente de ella.

Shhh-dijo el algo apurado-no hables tan fuerte-dijo mirando a su alrededor esperando que nadie les estuviera prestando atención.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por el fastidio y molestia que sentía ante la actitud de el.

Eres un tonto-dijo la castaña-eres un paranoico.

Debo serlo-contesto de inmediato y mirándola fijamente-sabes muy bien que…

Si ya se-lo interrumpió-"no confíes en nadie"-lo dijo con una voz ronca tratando de imitar a alguien en particular.

Mabel por favor-dijo el sobándose la frente tratando de encontrar paciencia-sabes que esto no es fácil… tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

Pero de que sirvió haber venido aquí… si sigues pensando en eso-dijo ella en un tono más suave.

Paso un rato de silencio donde los dos se quedaron viendo hasta que el desvió la mirada algo apenado.

Perdón…-dijo-no lo puedo evitar.

Su "novia" al notar la pena de su "novio" estiro su mano a donde estaba la de el en un intento de confortarlo.

Paso otro rato de silencio.

Perdón por obligarte a esto-dijo ella después de un rato-tienes razón…

De inmediato el volvió a enfocarse en ella ahora sintiéndose de cierta forma culpable.

No te disculpes-dijo ahora tomando con sus dos manos la de ella-tienes razón… venimos aquí para ser libres… pero es algo inevitable sabes… al final somos… si te cortaras el cabello serias un replica mía-dijo algo burlón pero sin perder el tono serio-y tengo miedo de que alguien lo note.

Su "novia" no puedo evitar reír levemente por la broma.

Bueno… en eso tienes razón… pero también seria raro si solo nos la pasáramos encerrados… pondrían pensar mal…-dijo esto en tono pícaro y con una mirada y sonrisa que iban de acuerdo a ese tono.

Ahora fue el quien no pudo evitar reír.

Bueno ahora tu eres la que tiene razón-dijo llevando la mano de ella hasta sus labios para darle un leve beso-aunque no esta lejos de la verdad.

Ella se sonrojo levemente por el gesto y por la verdad que acaba de decir.

Pero tienes razón Mabel…-continuo el-no hay nada de malo en pasar un rato afuera, tu y yo… por eso estamos aquí… por eso dejamos todo…-nuevamente beso la mano de su "novia"-para ser libres… hay que hacer que valga…

Ella algo ruborizada se inclino hacia el, el de inmediato entendió lo que ella quería hacer e hizo lo mismo. Se besaron de forma tierna.

Te amo Dipper-dijo ella para de nuevo juntar sus labios.

Cuando separaron su labio y se quedaron viendo, ambos algo ruborizados y sonrientes fue cuando el tomo valor para decirle algo que desde hace tiempo le rondaba la cabeza.

Me gustaría poder casarme contigo-soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

Ella se le quedo viendo con ceja levantada algo sorprendida.

Se que desde niña deseabas una boda de ensueño y esas cosas-dijo algo sonrojado-y me siento mal por no poder dártelo… pero quiero que sepas que yo deseo casarme contigo.

Ella empezó a reír sin poder controlarse.

Oh Dipper-dijo entre risas.

El castaño se sonrojo aun más por la reacción de ella.

No te rías-le reclamo-hablo en serio.

Yo se que es en serio tonto-dijo ella tratando de calmarse-me rió porque no entiendes que eso ya no me importa… no es necesario.

El castaño solo agacho la mirada bastante apenado.

Te amo mas que mi vida tonto-dijo la castaña siendo ahora ella quien tomara las manos de su "novio"-quiero pasar mi vida contigo… no es necesario eso de casarse… yo se lo que tenemos, no importa un papel o un monigote que digan que somos marido y mujer.

Oh…-no supo que mas decir-solo… quería que lo supieras.

Ella rodó los ojos divertida.

Ya lo sabia-después de decir eso, con una de sus manos levanto levemente la gorra que el usaba para revelar su frente marcada y se inclino para besarla dulcemente-Te amo Dipper-dijo ella con sonrisa sincera-y me gustaría ser tu esposa… no lo dudes... la verdad... de cierta forma ya lo soy... o al menos así lo siento

El chico estaba bastante apenado, no solía ser tan abierto y la verdad se sentía algo vulnerable en ese momento. Solo pudo contestar una cosa.

Y yo a ti Mabel-

Hubo un rato de silencio donde los dos se quedaron viendo.

Luego ella sintió la necesidad de molestarlo un poco para que el empezara a reaccionar, sabia que ser tan abierto incomodaba mucho a su "novio".

Pero sabes-dijo tomando su vaso de soda y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, algo que de inmediato puso en guardia al castaño-con ese apellido que usas… tal vez si me haga dudar en casarme contigo.

Al escuchar eso de inmediato el chico frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos algo molesto. Ella rió satisfecha por su reacción.

Ser llamada la señora Gleeful… no es algo que me agrade mucho-dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su soda.

El chico bufo molesto. Si alguien odiaba ese apellido era el… no sabe muy bien porque se le ocurrió usarlo.

Solo es broma tonto-dijo ella dándole un pequeño puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

Al final no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

Serás tonta-dijo rodando los ojos.

Ambos se empezaron a reír mientras el cielo se empezaba a escurecer. Tenían sus rachas pero ambos se sentían felices.

Vamos al cine-dijo el sacando la cartera.

Claro-dijo ella-y tal vez encontremos un rincón oscuro… señor Gleeful-dijo burlona y sacando la lengua.

El no pudo evitar reír mientras pedía la cuenta.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos… soy el autor XD**_

 _ **Tuve tiempo e inspiración para subir algo nuevo de esta historia… y tal vez no se lo ultimo de ella pero no prometo nada.**_

 _ **Espero pronto subir algo de mi historia pendiente.**_

 _ **Me despido.**_


End file.
